


Console

by handelgamer



Series: Shaded - XIVWrite2019 [15]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Grief, trying to reach out to someone grieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handelgamer/pseuds/handelgamer
Summary: A letter shortly after the Calamity, for someone.





	Console

<strike>Dear</strike>

<strike>Salutat</strike>

Ilberd

I have heard of your loss. I am sorry. And I know that means nothing in the face of your grief. But I must offer it. I have to offer something.

<strike>All I can</strike> Nothing will ever take their place. That’s the truth and reality. That pain and sorrow...I know you. You are going to hold tightly to it. It’s all we tend to have left.

Just, please. Please allow yourself to one day see the good in everything. In the birds chirping, the ground we walk on. We have been given precious gifts of more time in this world to do. That’s the best thing I think we can do.

Still your friend,

Berold

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm. Similar themes as yesterday's fill. I wonder what someone would psychoanalyze off of that! 
> 
> psst it's that shadowbringers has a major theme with grief and it sticks in my mind as well


End file.
